


The Real Superpower of Teamwork!

by cresselia8themoon



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Gen, Pop Culture Refs, The OC is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresselia8themoon/pseuds/cresselia8themoon
Summary: The Bureau must learn the value of teamwork. Or not.





	The Real Superpower of Teamwork!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title of this is taken from Sonic Heroes in all its cheesy glory. I’ve been meaning to write something with Brick and Savannah and I finally got inspiration!

“If you hadn’t stood there and gaped like an idiot at that ham dinosaur, the pistachios would’ve been fine!” Brick ranted, pacing around the room. “You know what? Now that I think about it, if you hadn’t been so quick to report those bozos to Mr. Block, we could’ve defused the situation without him putting us on pistachio duty!” 

Savannah was far more concerned with the nail file in her hand. “You can think?” she asked dryly. “Shocker.” 

“At least I don’t tattletale on people even if they completely deserve it!” Brick retorted. 

“Tattletale?” Savannah scoffed. “What are you, five? Oh wait. I don’t want to insult five year olds.” 

A light buzz from the large monitor interrupted their argument. Savannah furiously hit a red button on the panel to turn it on. Mr. Block appeared on the screen, frowning more than usual. 

Well, he was always frowning. So most people didn’t see a difference. Either way, he was the type to suck all sunshine and rainbows out of the room with his presence. 

And maybe kick a few puppies while he was at it. 

“We have an emergency,” Mr. Block grunted. 

Well, second thoughts after a week was better than nothing. 

Brick adjusted his bow tie smugly. Savannah wished a truck would smack that stupid smirk off his face. “I’m glad, sir. Who requires diplomatic assistance?” 

“Nobody. The Board decided that the agents will have to attend an all day seminar on teamwork,” Mr. Block growled. “The session begins at 9 am tomorrow in the Future Convention Center. Be there or else I’ll remove you both from pistachio duty….” 

Well, they could just blow it off then. Savannah didn’t care. She could use a spa day. 

“…and put you on chimney cleaning duty.” 

Goodbye spa day. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to message Concord and Ohio. I’d like the few moments of peace I get before I have to call those idiots.”

* * *

The Future Convention Center was ‘a state of the art, taxpayer-funded facility which encouraged progress in science and the arts’. 

At least, that’s what they said. 

Most people tended to leave out the part that it was created from the shell of a haunted football stadium. 

The memo specified that field equipment wouldn’t be needed, so Savannah had stored her shield, watches, grappling gun, and jewelry inside a locker at the Bureau. She felt so much lighter now that she didn’t have to carry around all that junk. 

She was waved through the metal detector with no issues.

Unfortunately, she had to wait on Brick, who set off the metal detectors ten times and counting as he tried to smuggle his equipment past security. 

“Brick! Just empty your pockets!” she yelled impatiently. “What were you doing in the Bureau earlier while I was in the locker room?”

Brick shrugged as best he could while security grew fed up and took him aside for a full body pat-down. “They finally had an instant coffee machine installed so I took full advantage. I don’t function if I don’t have caffeine.” 

Savannah thought Brick’s brain never functioned in general. 

The security team confiscated a total of five laser watches, three tasers, a Nokia, and a grappling gun from Brick’s person. Everything was tossed on the large pile of stuff that had been taken as Brick went through the metal detectors. 

“We would’ve been in already if you’d read the memo,” Savannah muttered. 

“We could’ve snuck past security if you hadn’t taken so long in the Bureau,” Brick shot back. 

The day had barely started and she was already regretting her life choices.

* * *

There was a distinct lack of Cavendish and Dakota. As the inspirational speaker talked about friendship and teamwork and some other junk, Savannah scanned the audience for them. 

Then that thought was discarded when Mr. Block and his assistant, Gretchen, plopped down in the seats next to her. “What are you doing here?” Savannah asked. 

Mr. Block sighed heavily. “Supervising officers were also required to attend. Unfortunately.” He tossed a crumpled up ball of notebook paper on her lap. 

Savannah glared at him for the blatant disrespect. Sulking, she unfolded the paper to reveal a neatly written note from Cavendish. 

_We will not be in attendance due to unforeseen circumstances. Give my regards to the Bureau._

_-Cavendish_

Then Savannah saw the bottom portion, which was written in a messy scrawl. 

_Soy milk, grapes, frozen mozzarella sticks, wait this is the note Cavendish was sending ignore this part!_

_-Dakota_

She never thought she’d be envious of those two. She made a mental note to ask how they blew off Bureau company events with such practiced ease. 

Finally, the inspirational speaker finished and they broke off into groups. 

Savannah was definitely not going to survive being on a team that included Brick and Mr. Block. She withheld judgment on Gretchen for now. 

* * *

Tortured through elementary school field day events. They were getting downright diabolical. 

A mud pit and a long rope. Perfect. Just perfect.  

This was not the type of dirty work listed in her job description. 

The instructor wrote something on a clipboard. His overly cheery T-shirt was ridiculous. Bureau employees should always have at least have some level of class. 

She counted Cavendish and Dakota under ‘time traveling janitors’, so they didn’t qualify. 

“Welcome to your first team building exercise!” he exclaimed. “My name is Carlos and I’m sure we’ll be able to salvage your professional relationship with your assigned partner. So to start off, we’ll begin with tug o’war. Best out of three wins!”

Best out of three rock-paper-scissors would’ve preserved some of her dignity. 

“The rules are simple,” Carlos said. 

Savannah rolled her eyes at the pointless explanation. They knew what the objective was. 

“But there’s one additional rule. The partner in front must sing ‘What’s gonna work?’ and the partner in back sings ‘teamwork’ back. This will help synchronize you!” 

“Hold it! Since when do we have to sing?” Brick complained. “I didn’t sign up for this!” 

She had lost her taste for spontaneous singing and dancing when she witnessed Dakota’s…interesting rendition of the Bohemian Rhapsody at the karaoke night years ago. 

“There was nothing in the memo about singing,” Savannah added. 

Carlos shrugged. “The Board didn’t want us to put that bit in because they actually wanted people to show up.” 

Maybe she could file an appeal with a federal court and claim the Board was enforcing cruel and unusual punishment. 

“But enough talking! Let’s begin!” Carlos exclaimed. Savannah beat Brick to the back end of the rope, leaving him to grumble as he took he took the front end. If they lost, she could at least land on Brick and minimize the amount of mud on her clothes. On the other side, Mr. Block ordered Gretchen to take the front. “Go!” 

Savannah tugged hard, feeling the rope tighten in her grasp. She took a step back, the rope sliding towards their end. Mr. Block and Gretchen should have been no match for field agents, being stuck behind desk jobs all day. 

But it appeared they had some level of physical prowess, since the rope pulled towards them. Her feet slid forward. 

“Brick! Pull harder!” Savannah hissed. 

“I’m pulling as hard as I can!” Brick grunted. 

“I don’t hear singing from either side!” Carlos called. 

“What’s gonna work?” Gretchen said flatly. 

“Winning and not dying no matter how much we want to,” Mr. Block responded. 

Knowing it was a losing battle, Savannah decided to take this loss gracefully and dropped the rope, allowing Brick to plop in the mud pit by himself. “You did that on purpose!” Brick spat out a glob of mud, wheezing from the impact. 

Savannah shrugged. “Can’t prove it though.” 

“Gretchen, can you tell them why they lost?” Carlos asked. 

Gretchen adjusted her glasses. “Because Newton’s Third Law dictates that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.” 

“Nope!” Carlos shook his head. “It’s because they didn’t sing the teamwork song!” 

“I refuse,” Savannah said. “I’ll take the losses now. Call me when the next event comes along.” She sat on a nearby bench and watched everyone but Gretchen proceed to make fools of themselves. 

Ten minutes later, Carlos was wiping mud off his hair. “Well, I’d say that was successful! Feeling closer yet?” 

Brick glared at him. “I was dropped into the mud pit twice because she bailed on me! How is that supposed to help?” 

“Better you than me,” Mr. Block said, wiping a very miniscule amount of mud off his uniform. 

Gretchen toweled herself off, not seeming to care about the situation at all. 

“Moving on!” Carlos clapped his hands eagerly. Savannah stood up, ignoring the death glare Brick leveled at her. “For the second event, each of you will learn the value of teamwork and cooperation. This way we can prevent strife within the organization and behave civilly towards our coworkers!”

It better not be another field day event, Savannah thought. 

“You’ll be playing Mario Party!” 

* * *

_Certain scenes have been cut from the story because the Bureau of Time Travel wishes to cover up the carnage that ensued because some idiots fought over who got to pick Yoshi. No details shall be given about the actual game. The author has been sworn to secrecy or else be forced to listen to the 10 hour version of the Meow Mix commercial._

_We apologize for the inconvenience._

* * *

Carlos had been sent to therapy immediately following the disastrous game of Mario Party. Poor naive man had to live with the consequences for the rest of his days. 

Savannah developed an opinion on Gretchen: ruthless, unforgiving, and Mr. Block was child’s play compared to her efficiency. How she was only an assistant was anyone’s guess. 

Without a spare instructor, there was nobody to lead them on team-building exercises, so Savannah and Brick hightailed it out of there as quickly as possible. 

On the bright side, Savannah didn’t have to put up with Brick complaining about his stuff getting confiscated anymore. 


End file.
